


Robot Boy  Meets Easter Girl

by Izzymach14



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Just with horrible burns and a metal arm, Sophie and Hiro are adorable nerds, Tadashi Lives, crack couple, nerd babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzymach14/pseuds/Izzymach14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Bennett  meets a boy with outstanding eyelashes. She thinks he is interesting person she has ever met.<br/>Hiro Hamada meets a weird blond girl who is rude and refuses to stop staring into his eyes. He thinks she is a nefarious villain with sinister plans to steal the idea of his newest invention. That is the only plausible explanation he has on why she hangs out at the nerd lab. Hiro's new mission:  To convinced his brother and the gang that Sophie is up to no good and prove that he does not have long eye lashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Boy  Meets Easter Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so conductive criticism is very much appreciated. Big Hero belongs to Disney. Rise of the Guardians belong to Dream works.

Sophie was mindlessly doodling as her teacher droned on about the architectural achievements of mankind. A part of her figured that she should probably be paying attention instead of filling up her notebook with animals dressed in Victorian dresses.  
However, a stronger part of her argued that right now drawing Victorian animals was the most important thing in the world. Who knew, maybe Victorian animals was going to be part of legacy.  
Sophie also reasoned to herself that she already knew how Gothic churches were built so it wasn't like she was missing much.  
It wasn't like she was only not paying attention. She could hear her fellow classmates begin to fidget as the clock started to inch slowly towards three, which was when the class was supposed to end.  
Although from the sound of it, Mrs. Wu was still going strong in her lecture.  
Suddenly Mrs. Wu stopped mid-sentence and looked at the clock. She sighed and shut her notebook. 

“That’s all for today. Make sure to read your chapter 5 and 10 in your textbook and be prepared to meet here early in the morning for our excursion to San Fransokyo Tech.”

Mrs. Wu gave the class one final stern look before walking briskly towards her desk.  
Sophie jumped to her feet and arched her back to stretch. She felt like she had been sitting in that chair for an eternity.T  
he classroom was bustling as art students crammed their sketchbook and art supplied into their bags. A flood of students were heading to the door when a flash of red caught Sophie’s eye. She could see the vibrant red hair of her roommate Gwendolyn, who was trying to push through the throng of students. Sophie abruptly stopped stretching and started to wave frantically.  
“Hey Gwendolyn! Do you want to go catch a bite of eat with me?” Sophie asked excitedly while walking towards her roommate.  
She stopped in front of Gwendolyn and smiled up at her. Sophie’s smile started to waver as Gwendolyn just stared at her. She started to bite her lower lip and rocked back on her heels.  
“Oh I know the perfect place to eat too! It’s this super cool cafe with a giant cat on top and it makes the hottest chicken wings known to mankind. The owner is super cool and I think I could get us a discount since we are poor college students and all.”  
Sophie said, laughing anxiously while awaiting for Gwendolyn’s reply. Gwendolyn continued to stare at Sophie before finally speaking.

“There is only one college student standing here right now. You are simply a kid who happen to get lucky and get accepted. Unlike some people I don’t have time to waste running around the city. If you want friends then go hang out at a middle school and stop bothering me.”

Gwendolyn scowled at Sophie before turning away and walking out the door in long angry strides. Sophie felt like somebody slapped her and then kicked her down a flight of stairs. She dug her nails into her palms and stared intently at the ground. She felt her nose get tingly which usually meant she was about to burst into tears. Sophie took a deep breath before looking up with a fake smile.

“Well I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, I mean am I right? What a sourpuss.” Sophie kind of shouted hysterically, startling some of her classmates. 

There was an awkward silence and Sophie felt her face begin to grow warm. Sophie was pretty sure her face now resembled a cherry tomato. She was way too embarrassed to look at anybody and started to tentative steps towards her desk.  
Her pale blond hair fell over her face and Sophie’s hand automatically came up to brush it aside. She glanced up quickly to see if she was any closer to her desk, when she caught the eye of a boy with vivid green hair. He was leaning against the desk and smirking at her.

“What did you expect kid? This is what happens when you play in the big league. Why don’t you go back to your coloring books and leave the actual art to us.” He said in low, cold voice.  
Sophie crossed her arms and glared at him. It was bad enough that her roommate humiliated her in front of half the class, she defiantly did not need this string bean telling her what to do.  
She wracked her brain trying to think of a comeback that would put him in his place. Her eyes lit up and she lunged forward,

“Oh yeah, well your hair looks like a moldy, old Christmas tree!” She shouted triumphantly and swung her arms out as she looked at an empty classroom.

Sophie slumped forward and sighed. Everybody had left while she was trying to think of something that would make that green jerk cry. Sophie walked dejectedly back to her desk to get her stuff.  
She swept her things into her bag and hoisted it on her shoulder and then shuffled out the door and into the hallway.  
Sophie looked to the left and saw paintings and collages filled with soft pastels and flowery shape.  
The theme was spring time and the students’ objective was to paint how they think spring should be represented.

There were quite of number of paintings that depicted flowers and sunshine. There were occasional abstract ones with blobs of paint and the one or two realistic landscapes. Sophie’s favorites were the surrealism paintings. One painting re-imagined spring time as a terrifying acid trip with flower monsters going on a bloody rampage. Sophie had no idea that gore and spring time could go together so well. 

Sophie was pleased to see that quite a few of her pieces had made it onto the wall. Spring was her favorite season with her favorite holiday. She painted the Easter Bunny in his home, painting Ester eggs on top of one of his walking stone eggs. She had tried to get capture every detail that she could, from the dark grays and hues of Bunny’s fur to the vibrant, mossy shades of green that filled his home. 

By the time she had reached the end of the hallway, she was closer to the exit. Just as she was nearing the door, a crowd of laughing students came in. There were five of them, wearing clothes that had specks of dried paint. The air was filled with their raucous laughter and good natured insults. Sophie had to flatten herself against the wall as they jostled past her.

Sophie watched them for a moment as they walked down the hall. She longed to run up and join them. It would be nice to be part of a group like that. When she first arrived at San Fransokyo everybody had cooed over her like she was some fluffy, yellow, Pomeranian. However, when some of the other students got a hold of her sketchbook, then people’s attitudes change. Now all Sophie heard was snide remarks about her age and height. 

Sophie straightened up and shook her head. Who cares if some artsy Goth kids didn't like her. It wasn't like she wanted to be friends with them anyway. She determinedly pushed open the doors and stepped out into the sidewalk. 

She needed a pick-me-up and knew just the place. Sophie managed to snag a ride on the trolley and rode it towards downtown San Fransokyo. She smiled happily as the giant cat with the waving paw came into view.

Sophie gingerly stepped off the trolley and made her ways towards the cafe. She avoid nearly getting hit by an angry old Chinese lady and had to dodge several speeding motorcyclists. She pumped her fists in the in air in success when she managed to reach the doors of the café without attaining a concussion. Sophie skipped through the doors and head straight to the counter. 

“Hi Ms. Cass! Sophie said cheerfully as she hopped up on a stool. Ms. Cass smiled at the young girl and leaned towards her.

“Hi Sophie, what can I get you today?”

Sophie glanced at the menu quickly before looking up and beaming at Ms. Cass.  
“I shall have a plate of your finest chicken wings.” She said dramatically.

Ms. Cass laughed and dropped into a mock-curtsy. 

“As you wish milady. “

Sophie swung her legs back and forth as Ms. Cass made the chicken wings.  
She glanced around to see that the place was pretty empty. The only person besides her was an old man who was sitting at one of the tables, drinking tea. Suddenly, the fattest cat she had ever seen jumped on the stool next to her. The cat looked her over before jumping into her lap. The cat filled up her entire lap and started to purr. Sophie thought she was going to die of happiness. This was literally the best thing that has happened to her today.

“Whoa, Mochi what do you think you are doing?” 

Sophie felt the cat being lifted out of her lap. She felt the cold air hit her legs and she started to shiver. She already missed the cat’s warmth. The voice that spoke belonged to a boy standing next to her. Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. So he was the cat napper.

He was her height and seem to younger than her. He pretty scrawny with a mop of messy black hair. His eyes were the best feature. They were a deep chocolate brown framed by luxurious lack eyelashes The boy soon felt the weight of somebody watching him and looked up. He shuffled uneasily when he caught Sophie’s eyes. She seem to be studying him with her big green eyes. He slowly put the cat down and smiled awkwardly at her. 

“Sorry about that. He is pretty friendly.” The boy told her in a surprisingly deep voice. Sophie didn't say anything and leaned in even more. The boy took a couple of steps back and swallowed nervously. 

“You have super long eyelashes.” 

The boy turned bright red and gaped at her with his mouth open.  
Sophie turned her head to the side and squinted at him.

“Do you use mascara?” She asked him with a straight face.

He started to shake his head rapidly.  
“I do not use mascara nor have long eyelashes.” He denied, his voice cracking in the middle. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Sophie thought he looked funny all riled up. He resembled a pissed off parakeet. The boy glowered silently at Sophie while she smiled brightly back at him. 

“I wish I had pretty eyelashes like yours. They look like they belong on a doll.”

“I do not have girl eyelashes.” 

“Wait who has girl eyelashes?” Sophie and the boy both blinked at each other in unison before turning their heads to see Ms. Cass smiling at them from behind the counter.

“Well, she said playfully, don’t keep me in suspense. Who has girl eyelashes?

Sophie grinned and pointed at the boy.

“This gentleman has the longest, prettiest eyelashes.” She announced dramatically.

The boy groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

“Aunt Cass, can you please tell this strange girl, that I do not have long, pretty eyelashes. “ He said exasperatedly before widening his eyes in disbelief.

His Aunt, who was supposed to be on his side, was doubled over, laughing hysterically. She managed to calm herself and straightened up but when she saw Hiro’s shocked face, she started to giggle once more. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry honey, but you get your eyelashes from your mother. She had the longest lashes in the family.” Aunt Cass said as she gasped for air while she griped the counter for support.

Sophie was chuckling quietly as she watched the boy stared at his aunt in shock.

“That is such a weird thing to remember about somebody!” He exclaimed to his Aunt who was still laughing helplessly. 

He whirled around to face Sophie who was laughing at the spectacle. “And who in their right mind, notices a person’s eyelashes?” He demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at her.  
She rested her head on her hands and looked up at him from under her lashes. “Well, she drawled out, I was only wondering if you could give me tips on how to use mascara.” 

Hiro’s face flushed red and he furrowed his eyebrows. This was the weirdest girl he has ever met in his life. She was smirking at him and he glared back at her.  
He was picking apart her appearance trying to find something to remark about that would make her feel foolish. She was his height and seemed younger than him, which would explain her impertinence. She had messy pale blond hair that was that was cut haphazardly around her face. Her green eyes twinkled with mirth and she grinned slyly at him. Hiro suddenly realized that she resembled elves animatronics that are seen in the windows of shops during Christmas. Just as he was about to share his discovery of her similarity to mythical miniature toy makers, his Aunt interrupted his thoughts  
.  
“Hiro! Have you been using my mascara?” She accused him playfully.

Hiro’s mind went blank and he threw his hands up in the air.

“Unbelievable.” He exclaimed to the two laughing females. 

Sophie was laughing so hard she almost fell off the stool. Aunt Cass had her head thrown back as she roared with laughter. Hiro scowled and swung his backpack onto his shoulders. He ignored the hysterical laughter and stomped towards the door. 

“Bye Aunt Cass, I’m going to school now!” He yelled over his shoulder as he slammed the café’s doors shut. Aunt Cass’s laughter was slowly subsiding as she wiped tears of mirth off her face. 

She smiled warmly at Sophie and set a plate of chicken wings in front of her.

“Enjoy your meal dear.” 

Sophie licked her lips as she stared at the tantalizing plate. She gripped the fork tightly and stabbed one of the chicken wings.  
She closed her eyes as she chewed into it. It was still warm from the oven and her mouth begin to tingle from the cayenne peppers. 

She soon finished the plate of chicken under 10 minutes and sighed with happiness. Her lips and tongue were slightly numb but the sensation wasn't unpleasant.  
She rummaged through her wallet and put a slightly crumpled 10 dollar bill next to the empty plate. Sophie looked around for Ms. Cass and saw her chatting with a nearby table. She managed to catch her eye and flashed her a thumbs up. Sophie picked up her bag and headed towards the door. She had her hand on the door handle when she felt someone tap her right shoulder. 

Ms. Cass was behind her with her 10 dollar bill. She pressed it into Sophie’s hand and shook her head.

“No need to pay dear, it is on the house.” She told her sternly. 

Sophie shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, until Ms. Cass shook her finger at her in warning.

“There is no need. Seeing my nephew riled up like that, was all the payment I need. I haven’t laughed that hard in weeks. “ Ms. Cass ruffled Sophie’s hair playfully and smiled at her.  
“Have a good day.” Ms. Cass turned away to hurry back to her customers before Sophie had a chance to thank her  
.  
She shoved the 10 dollar bill in her pocket and opened the door with a small smile.  
As she stepped outside, she took a deep breath and smiled like a crazy person at the people hurrying down the streets.  
Sophie was tempted to skip merrily down the street to catch the trolley but refrained from doing so. Instead she settled for walking lightly as if she were walking on air.  
Sophie thought of the boy with the gorgeous eyelashes and started giggling to herself again.  
He was probably the most interesting person in this whole city. His whole demeanor was hilarious. She sincerely hoped that she would meet him again.

San Fransokyo was ridiculously big though, so it was very possible that she might not run into him again.  
Sophie shook her head to clear away the negative thoughts. She had a good feeling about the boy. She was confident that she would see him.


End file.
